Dispute salutaire
by Oma Dessala
Summary: "Le plaisir des disputes, c'est de faire la paix" - Alfred de Musset Précision : Sam et Pete sont séparés . Jacob est toujours vivant


Bonjour à tous les lecteurs. Il s'agit de ma 1ère fanfiction. Je remercie Sevryna pour tous ses conseils (Technique, soutien etc …). C'est un ange :) Ne pas hésiter à laisser un commentaire!

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à la franchise Stargate et à la MGM. En revanche, certains personnages sont de ma propre création. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération à l'écriture de cette histoire.

SVP ne pas publier sans mon autorisation. Merci :)

Message important : J'ai légèrement modifié la réalité de la série. Jack est colonel, Carter, toujours son second. Hammond est toujours chef du SGC MAIS Sam et Pete sont séparés et Jacob, toujours vivant (Je l'aime trop…)

Bonne lecture !

 **Une dispute salutaire**

 **Labo de Sam**

Adossée à son bureau, et épuisée par la dernière mission, Sam peinait à trouver l'énergie nécessaire pouvant l'aider à finaliser ses derniers calculs. L'objet d'étude avait été rapporté de la planète P3X427. Selon les dires de son hôte, il présentait un intérêt pour la recherche sur les plantes médicinales, des recettes en somme. Mais pour l'instant le cube restait fichtrement fermé et toutes ses tentatives d'équations finissaient une à une, effacées du tableau…

— J'aurais vraiment mieux fait de prendre quelques jours de vacances. Il va encore falloir demander de l'aide aux habitants et j'entends déjà les commentaires désobligeants du Colonel. Et dans ces cas-là, il trouve toujours les bons mots… fichue mission ! Fichue fatigue ! Fichu supérieur !

Sam ferma tristement les yeux.

Flashback Planète P3X427

 _Je rêve ! Deux semaines que cette mission a débuté. Mission qui s'annonçait pourtant banale. Juste une petite promenade avait même souligné le Colonel O'Neill. Seulement, voilà, le « bonne chance » du Général Hammond aurait dû mettre en éveil mon cerveau quant à un éventuel gros ratage. Sable à perte de vue, arbres inexistants, froid polaire et nuits sans étoile. Incompréhensibles pour tout le monde, à commencer par mes appareils météorologiques, eux-mêmes._

 _Le Colonel, toujours accompagné de sa brumeuse humeur, ne cesse de se plaindre. Ses reproches, toujours cinglants, fusent à tout va, avec toutefois une nouveauté : ses invectives se font de plus en plus blessantes. Je laisse faire malgré tout, c'est toujours mieux ainsi._

 _Nous faisons la connaissance de Kiméro, charmant jeune homme brun, notre hôte sur cette planète. Très enthousiaste par les échanges et les découvertes culturels mutuels, Kiméro ne cache pas sa préférence pour les sciences. Daniel n'a d'ailleurs pas tardé à me taquiner sur la raison de cet empressement à en connaitre davantage. « Samaentha Carter, » répétait-il. Ce défaut de prononciation de Kiméro m'amuse. En fait, Il me fait beaucoup rire. Mais à première vue, le Colonel n'apprécie guère, et j'ai vite su que les ennuis ne tarderaient pas._

 **Couloir SGC**

Jack, sombre et irritable, arpentait les couloirs du SGC en direction du labo de son second. Ils étaient de retour depuis déjà une semaine et aucun de ses amis ne s'était soucié de lui. En fait, il les soupçonne plutôt d'avoir tout fait pour l'éviter… Il comprenait. La mission avait été longue et très éprouvante. Il s'était également fait reprocher son comportement désagréable et son attitude inappropriée avec Carter.

« Fichue planète » pensa Jack.

 **Flashback**

 _Je rêve ! Cette mission est un vrai désastre. Tout me porte sur les nerfs ! Le froid, le sable, Kiméro, trio magique pour me mettre hors de moi ! Leur connivence scientifique m'affecte plus que je ne le pense, que je ne peux me l'expliquer, voire même, me l'avouer… Se sentir étranger de sa propre équipe est peu appréciable. Je les entends rire au loin, j'entends leur silence également… preuve qu'ils sont tous plongés collégialement dans leurs expériences._

 _Je lui en veux… Je lui en veux de ne m'avoir rien dit… Je lui en veux de m'oublier…_

Arrivé devant la porte de son laboratoire, la mâchoire de Jack se serra. Il était toujours en colère. Une colère sourde, retenue à l'intérieur d'un corps solide.

 **Labo de Sam**

— Pardon, Monsieur ?

— Oui, j'aimerais que vous alliez récupérer le Docteur Leclerc à l'aéroport de Denver, ce soir. En fait plus exactement dans deux heures… Ne tardez pas !

 _Sam, voyant le pas pressé du Colonel, l'apostropha sans réfléchir._

— Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, Colonel, un sergent ne peut-il pas s'acquitter de cette tâche ?

— Carter ? s'interrogea Jack en feignant la surprise.

— C'est que… mes expériences nécessitent une attention particulière et que vos demandes express de terminer le rapport détaillé de P3X427 m'obligent à y passer moins de temps et donc… à prendre un léger retard…

 _Puis continuant, peu sûre d'elle :_

— Est-ce une exigence du Général Hammond, Monsieur ?

— Est-ce que cela aurait été plus clair si j'en avais fait un ordre, Major ? ajouta Jack.

— Non, mais ne soyez pas surpris si le rapport de la mission P3X427 n'est pas sur votre bureau demain matin, comme convenu, Monsieur, répondit Sam, pleinement consciente de dépasser son bon droit.

— Et qui y a -t-il de si long à expliquer, Carter ?

— Le transfert de connaissance est fastidieux, je dois expliquer en détail ce que j'ai découvert et…

— Et quoi, Major ? hurla Jack de plus en plus furieux. Difficile pour vous de décrire vos précieuses balades avec Kimchiro le long de cette bienfaisante oasis ?

— Son nom est Kiméro, Colonel.

— Oh, peut-être aviez-vous envie d'exposer plus longuement alors vos nouvelles connaissances scientifiques sur l'échange de salive entre vous et lui, Ma-jor ? balança Jack, plongeant sans retenue son regard dans celui de son second.

— Ça suffit, Monsieur ! Ne soyez pas condescendant avec moi mon Colonel ! Il me semble que vous n'ayez pas de grandes leçons à me donner à ce sujet ! Kynthia et Laira ne vous ont pas laissés de marbre, à ce que je sache. Et Kiméro m'a seulement embrassée, rien de plus, Monsieur !

 _Sam tremblait, mais essayait tant bien que mal de ne rien laisser paraître._

— Répétez un peu, Carter ? Vous oubliez à qui vous parlez là maintenant !

 _Jack était hors de lui._

— Désolée, Monsieur. _Sa voix, si ferme au début, se perdit dans un long soupir_. Effectivement, je ne sais plus vraiment à qui je parle.

— Dans deux heures, Carter. Vous perdez de précieuses minutes à chercher à vous dédouaner de ce qui incombe à un subalterne.

Jack sortit sans prendre la peine de dire au revoir.

 **Ascenseur du SGC**

 _Sam s'apprêta hâtivement à sortir, passablement énervée par sa récente entrevue avec son supérieur. Dans le couloir, Daniel lui fit face. Cherchant à échapper à une discussion mal venue, Sam tenta d'esquiver son ami, en vain… « Le Colonel aurait réussi, » pensa-t-elle._

— Salut, Sam, prête pour ce soir ? Tu pars te changer ? questionna l'archéologue.

— En fait, Daniel, je suis fatiguée et une soirée seule à seule avec moi-même me sera très profitable ! dit Sam, espérant mettre fin à cet échange.

— Ce n'est pas comme si cette soirée était prévue depuis longtemps... s'indigna le scientifique, plus belliqueux que d'ordinaire.

— Est-ce que je dois me justifier, Daniel ? _Et, sans laisser la possibilité au scientifique de répondre, Sam pesta_ :

— As-tu déjà entendu parler des trois choix divins ? Un bain, du vin et un bouquin ? énonça-t-elle.

— Sam, le Général Hammond tient à ce que l'ensemble des officiers, non en service, soient présents. Ça me surprend que tu veuilles manquer son anniversaire. C'est l'occasion idéale de faire mieux connaissance avec nos collègues, pas seulement militaire d'ailleurs, mais aussi scientifiques ou médecins... Ton père sera là non ? Puis peut-être que ça apaisera les tensions entre Jack et toi… un peu... Vous êtes détestables en ce moment ! s'irrita l'archéologue.

— Je ne crois pas, Daniel. Sa rancœur envers moi ne cesse de croitre... Il est de plus en plus odieux. Sa capacité à me déstabiliser est désarmante. Il me pousse à la faute... Et tu sais tout comme moi que ses objectifs sont toujours atteints... Je le déçois sans en connaitre la raison... et je me déçois également. J'ai toujours été en contrôle face à lui, même aux rares occasions où il pouvait être injuste. J'ai toujours pris ça comme un apprentissage. Je ne serais pas à ce niveau sans lui… Mais son attitude est en ce moment exaspérante et disproportionnée, se confia Sam.

— Sam, à ces yeux, tu es...

— Son second, et rien d'autre, le stoppa fermement la jeune femme.

— Très bien ! Rester emmurés dans vos problèmes. Désolé si vos amis ont juste envie de passer du temps avec vous en dehors de votre milieu aseptisé, froid et protocolaire...

 _Consciente de blesser son ami, Sam s'adoucit et finit par dire ce qu'il voulait entendre._

— C'est bon, tu as gagné, mais sache que la culpabilité est une piètre attaque, Daniel, dit-elle en souriant. Je serai là, en retard, mais bien là… Ne t'offusque pas, je dois me rendre illico presto à Denver chercher le Dr Leclerc, ordre du Colonel justement.

— Ah oui, la spécialiste du livre ancien.

— Exact ! Bon, je file avant que l'âme courroucée de mon supérieur hiérarchique _direct_ vienne une nouvelle fois bousiller ma journée !

— À tout à l'heure.

— À ce soir, répondit la jeune militaire.

 **Pub O'Malley 20 h 30**

 _Sam arriva avec 1 h 30 de retard._

Après un bref tour de salle, elle alla saluer avec affection son père et souhaita un bel anniversaire à son parrain George, le Général Hammond, pour les moins intimes. Finalement, elle allait devoir s'excuser auprès de Daniel. Elle était ravie de passer un peu de temps de qualité auprès de ces deux hommes, et ce, exceptionnellement, sans les barrières militaires.  
Toute souriante, et espérant oublier un peu le rude quotidien du SGC, Sam s'installa à côté de Teal'c et plus précisément en face du Colonel, de George et de son père. Ironiquement, elle avait devant elle les trois hommes les plus influents de sa vie. Jacob, son papa si proche dorénavant. Hammond, son guide, lui donnant une chance de vivre une aventure incroyable. Et le Colonel O'Neill, son supérieur, un chef exceptionnel depuis sept ans. Mais elle se mentait à elle-même là... Jack est tellement plus… qu'un mentor… un imbécile ? Parfois... Son pilier ? Toujours. À cette pensée, Sam fixa longuement Jack. Celui-ci l'interrogea du regard, mais n'était toujours pas prêt à lui passer quoi que ce soit. Alors, interprétant le sien comme une nouvelle insubordination, il s'amusa devant l'assemblée à raconter le béguin de Kiméro en crachant également fermement que l'inverse était aussi vrai.

— Kiméro ? se questionna Jacob.

— Le nouveau petit ami de votre fille, affirma fièrement Jack.

 _Jacob, surpris, demanda silencieusement, une explication auprès de sa fille._

— Kiméro est notre diplomate référent sur P3X427. Il m'aide à comprendre l'efficacité de leur technologie. Le colonel O'Neill a quelques difficultés à comprendre ça, se justifia Sam.

— C'est vous la tête pensante, pesta son chef.

— En effet ! Et demain est notre dernier jour, je compte profiter de ces ultimes instants pour en connaitre davantage et son aide m'est toujours très précieuse. Vous saviez mon Colonel, que sur P3X427, les chefs de villages se comptaient obligatoirement par 2 ? Un homme et une femme, pour l'équité, semble-t-il. Pas de décision sans acceptation des 2 parties… Ça fait rêver ! Renchérit Sam, très à l'aise dans l'insubordination et s'assurant d'être entendue par tous.

— Mais, Carter, mariez-vous avec Kiméro si c'est le pouvoir que vous chérissez. Toutefois... Il serait peut-être de bon ton de l'avertir qu'un ancien rival a vu son mariage annulé sans sommation quelques semaines avant, non ? Évidemment… c'est seulement pour être totalement transparent avec les différents chefs des villages et bien sûr réaffirmer notre confiance en l'alliance, SamAEntha ! Répondit Jack, en faisant un tour de table avec ses yeux.

 _Jacob s'étonna de l'évidente tension entre Jack et Sam. Ils avaient eu des désaccords dans le passé, certes, mais Sam n'avait jamais dépassé les limites, ou presque. Jack accordait toujours une précieuse liberté de parole à ses officiers et surtout à sa fille. Elle le remerciait et respectait religieusement ça. Sauf ce soir, à priori. Elle allait beaucoup trop loin. Quelque chose était en train de se briser._

— Pete et moi… commença Sam en regardant Jack avant de s'arrêter et de reprendre… Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Colonel. Je ne vous dois aucune explication, finit-elle, blessée par sa mesquinerie.

— Comme je vous dis, je ne voudrais pas rompre une alliance pour une vulgaire histoire de cœur, martela une nouvelle fois Jack.

— Vous devriez arrêter de boire immédiatement, cria Daniel.

— C'en est trop ! Je vais me chercher un verre, annonça Sam.

 _Attendant qu'elle se soit levée et retournée, Jack l'interpella fermement._

— Ce sera une Guinness pour moi, Major ! dit sournoisement son supérieur.  
 _  
Meurtrie, Sam resta figée, dos à lui. Fébrile un instant, elle décida malgré tout de continuer sa route... un simple hochement de tête silencieux comme pour acquiescer à sa demande. Ça allait de mal en pis. Estomaquée par ses propos, Sam tenta de contrôler ses battements cardiaques anarchiques. Insinuer une hypothétique relation entre Kiméro et elle, devant son père et le Général ? Cette situation devenait grotesque._

 _« J'ai mal entendu, c'est certain ! J'ai pourtant observé son regard. Il est sans équivoque. Il me jauge, il m'observe. Je le sens brûler ma nuque. Il sait tout ça. Il profite, il jubile, il sourit certainement. Se savoir si fort lui fait plaisir. Sait- il seulement à quel point je ne suis pas dupe ? »_ _tenta de se persuader Sam en se rendant au bar.  
_  
 **Au bar :**

— Un shooter et une pinte de Guinness s'il te plaît, commanda le major. Max, ça t'embête d'apporter la pinte au Colonel ? J'apprécierais de rester au bar un petit instant.

— Sans problème.

— Merci !

« _Allez, Sammy, essayons de passer une bonne soirée, » pensa-t-elle en se mentant à elle-même._

 _Un homme en tenue de l'armée s'avança près d'elle._

— À votre place, j'aurais certainement craché dans son verre, s'amusa l'inconnu.

— Excusez-moi ? répondit promptement Sam.

— Je vous ai observé tout à l'heure. Depuis votre arrivée, l'unique priorité de cet homme est de vous rabrouer toujours un peu plus.

— C'est mon supérieur hiérarchique, soupira la jeune femme.

— Ah, il a donc la possibilité de faire de vous ce qu'il veut… commenta le militaire.

— En quelque sorte… Enfin pas exactement... se reprit-elle, embarrassée.

— Caporal William Bird, enchanté, se présenta-t-il en prenant délicatement la main de Sam.

— Major Samantha Carter, enchantée également

 _Sam, auprès du Caporal, commença à se détendre. Il flirtait sans vergogne avec elle, mais elle trouva ça plutôt plaisant. Quelques minutes de bien-être, qui lui fit presque oublier l'intérêt de cette soirée._

— Je peux vous offrir un autre verre, Samantha ?

— Sam, je préfère Sam. Je dois retrouver mes amis, mais peut-être tout à l'heure ? Restez dans le coin, William.

 _William, malicieusement, sourit._

 _À sa place, Jack ne manquait rien_ _de la scène qui se jouait au bar_ _et sa nervosité grandissait à chaque gorgée de bière._ _La communication était bel et bien rompue. Depuis quelque temps, il se surprenait à penser à elle en omettant systématiquement son grade et en la considérant donc uniquement comme une femme et non plus son major… Son Major, avait-il le droit d'y associer encore une exclusivité ? Impossible pour lui de se contrôler ce soir. Impossible d'oublier les confidences de Daniel au sujet de l'annulation de son mariage. Elle était restée muette jusqu'alors._

 _« Pourquoi ce silence ? » pensa-t-il. « Est-ce m'accorder une importance usurpée que de penser qu'elle se tournerait vers moi après sa rupture ?Et que l'on puisse enfin finir cette discussion entamée et maladroitement interrompue par Kerry ? Je ne suis pas à la hauteur, c'est maintenant évident. »_

— Fuis-moi, Sam _,_ articula à haute voix Jack.

— Jack ? interpella Daniel.

 _Devant l'absence de réponse, tous les regards convergèrent vers le Colonel. Celui-ci fixait rageusement le bar, tout droit vers l'homme assis près de Sam, quelques minutes plus tôt._

— Jack, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? le pressa Hammond.

 _Hammond était inquiet._ _Il se devait d'éclaircir la situation. Jack, ce soir, semblait plongé dans une torpeur hystérique. Un faux mouvement, un geste mal compris, une parole déplacée, pouvaient le faire exploser. Il connaissait bien son second. Il prendrait très prochainement la relève. Cela avait même été évoqué en sa présence. Jack lui avait paru alors inquiet, mais prêt à prendre de nouvelles décisions._

— Excusez-moi, dit Jack.

 _Sans perdre une minute et sans qu'aucun de ses camarades ne puisse l'arrêter, Jack s'était brusquement posté à côté de l'homme en uniforme. Prêt à en découdre avec ce petit jeunot, trop sûr de son charme et bien trop à l'aise avec Carter._

— Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Daniel, bon sang ! Je suis censé souffler mes bougies, entouré de mon équipe la plus proche et me voilà en train de surveiller deux adolescents alcoolisés afin qu'ils ne commettent pas d'impairs devant les autres militaires et membres du SGC, dit Hammond.

— Vous savez… pour eux deux... demanda Daniel en agitant maladroitement les mains.

— Depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre, j'ai su que j'allais au-devant d'ennuis. C'est un secret de polichinelle. Ce n'était qu'une question de mois avant que leurs sentiments ne les rattrapent. Attention ! Je n'approuve pas, ni je les encourage d'ailleurs et là ils dépassent carrément les bornes. Mais c'est peut-être le signe que leurs grades respectifs ne font plus barrage à leurs sentiments, dit soucieusement Hammond.

 _Jacob, resté jusqu'alors silencieux, prit enfin note des dernières paroles de son ami George._

— EXCUSEZ-MOI ? hurla-t-il _._

 _George se mit à rire, la tête entre les mains. Il allait lui devoir une explication._

— Nous devrions rentrer, Teal'c, suggéra Daniel _._

— Restons, Daniel Jackson, Le Colonel O'Neill s'est mis dans une fâcheuse posture et le Major Carter semble furieuse. Il m'a expliqué qu'il fallait toujours être prudent face à une femme amoureuse. Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il insinuait, expliqua Teal'c.

Daniel ne put que rire face à une telle déclaration. Teal'c avait tout deviné, lui aussi.

 **Au bar :**

— Monsieur ? Cherchez- vous à m'intimider ? s'insurgea William.

— Du tout, mais éloignez-vous d'elle, répliqua Jack.

— Êtes-vous son père ? Elle m'a demandé de rester, figurez-vous. J'ajouterai même que son sourire ne laissait que peu de doutes à une fin de soirée magique entre elle et moi... Un conseil, Papi, Il faut être gentil avec les jolies filles... s'argua le caporal.

— Foutez le camp, laissez Carter tranquille !

— Elle s'appelle Sam ! s'écria William en se levant.

— Je répète une nouvelle fois, laissez MA Carter tranquille ! hurla sans honte le colonel.

 _Le poing levé, Jack s'avança dangereusement du militaire. L'arrogance et la confiance de William s'effritaient de seconde en seconde. Cet homme était monstrueusement inquiétant. Son regard le glaça une nouvelle fois. Il perdit dès lors tout de sa splendeur. Jack fit demi-tour, pas peu fier d'avoir pu le secouer un peu._

« Cette fille en valait-elle la peine finalement ? » s'interrogea William.

 _Sa réflexion fut très vite interrompue par l'arrivée de Sam. Celle-ci vit William quelque peu gêné. Son regard dévia machinalement en direction de ses amis et croisa celui du Colonel, pas encore attablé. Ils se toisèrent quelques secondes et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Sam comprenne d'où venait le malaise. Hystérique, elle se positionna rapidement face à un Jack au regard trouble._

— C'est une plaisanterie, Monsieur ? demanda Sam.

— Quoi, CARTER ? menaça Jack.

— Vous immiscer dans ma vie privée est devenu votre sport national ? questionna Sam en oubliant volontairement les grades.

— Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parler… dit lâchement Jack.

— C'est quoi votre foutu problème ? fustigea une nouvelle fois le major.

— Vous voulez que je vous dise ? Depuis quelque temps, Carter, vous n'êtes pas à vos affaires. Entre Pete et votre nouvel ami Kiméro, vous êtes ailleurs. Irritable, insolente, voire perturbée, vos émotions vous dépassent et il est de mon devoir en tant que supérieur hiérarchique de veiller sur vous, ainsi que sur l'équipe ! répondit-il de mauvaise foi.

— Blablabla ! J'ai un peu de retard sur un rapport et vous en déduisez arbitrairement que mes problèmes personnels touchent mon boulot ? Qui a parlé de problèmes personnels d'ailleurs ? Si Daniel n'avait pas trahi ma confession, auriez-vous eu le même jugement face à cette situation ?

— Impensable pour vous d'imaginer que je vis très bien ma rupture avec Pete ? Je devrais me sentir misérable parce que j'ai fait le choix courageux de m'écouter, quitte à briser un cœur ? Depuis que ma situation personnelle est parvenue jusqu'à vous, vous êtes-vous interrogé sur les raisons de cette décision ? reprit fougueusement Sam. Vous êtes si lâche, murmura finalement la jeune femme.

 _Leur dispute allait crescendo, laissant tout le monde sous le choc. Daniel et Teal'c s'étaient levés. Hammond, debout également, pensait déjà aux conséquences à venir… Jacob, toujours silencieux, accusait le choc. Voir sa fille si furieuse le stupéfiait._

— Lâche ? s'insurgea Jack.

— Oui, un lâche, qui sous sa colère cache une souffrance. Qui sous sa méchanceté, cache des sentiments refoulés. Qui sous son mépris, cache de la jalousie. Je le vois, je vous connais si bien. Vous me reprochez de n'avoir rien dit c'est ça hein, MONSIEUR ?

— Je…

— Et vous pensiez que j'étais venue enfiler des perles quand je vous ai surpris, vous et mademoiselle Johnson à votre domicile ? Ça ne vous a pas effleuré l'esprit que j'attendais un retour de votre part ? Je devais en conclure quoi selon vous ? J'ai fait un pas, mais comme d'habitude vous êtes resté stoïque, droit dans vos bottes de militaire à toute épreuve, continua le Major, excluant définitivement toute forme de grade.

— Vous avez une haute opinion de vous-même, Carter. Les hommes ne veulent pas tous vous avoir dans leur lit ! s'énerva un peu plus Jack en tentant de faire face.

— Votre mauvaise foi ne vous fait pas honneur, dit-elle en s'avançant cyniquement vers lui. Niez-vous que, sans l'avoir voulu, vous et moi étions plus que des grades militaires ? dit Sam un peu moins sûre d'elle désormais.

— Êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que vous et moi entretenions une relation, Major ? s'étonna Jack.

— Oh, mais pas au sens charnel du terme. Mais une relation tout de même. J'ajouterai même, une relation silencieuse de non-dits pendant six ans… nourrie de douceur, de protection, de regard, d'effleurement, d'attention, d'exclusivité… de sourires aussi... J'appelle ça avoir une belle relation et sans danger... C'est peut-être le sans danger qui nous a consumés à petit feu.

 _Le visage de Jack s'assombrit un peu plus. Il perdait le contrôle, tout simplement. Se sentant vaincu par l'ardeur du discours de Sam, il renonça à toute nouvelle tentative d'argumentation._

— Vous me désirez, Jack, je le lis si intensément dans votre regard. Vous connaissez la vérité. Nous deux connaissons la vérité, et ça depuis des années. Vous m'avez laissé partir... et aujourd'hui ça n'est plus à votre goût. Vous êtes en colère contre moi alors que c'est moi qui devrais l'être. Osons refermer le chapitre « Actes manqués… de Jack et Sam » ? dit finalement Sam.

— Au revoir, Jack, ajouta Sam à voix basse en s'avançant près de lui.

— Où allez-vous ? demanda Jack inquiet.

— Baiser du Caporal, lança sauvagement la militaire à l'oreille de son supérieur.

 _Anéanti, Jack la regarda partir, suivie de près par le Caporal Bird._

« Qu'ai-je fait ? » pensa-t-il.

— Jack, vous êtes un sombre crétin, hurla Jacob en quittant précipitamment le bar.

 _Ahuri, Jack ne sembla pas réagir à la pertinence des mots du père de son second. Au tour du Général Hammond de s'avancer vers_ Jack.

— Dans mon bureau, 8 h, aucun retard accepté, argua Hammond en rejoignant Jacob.

Sans un mot, Daniel et Teal'c ramenèrent Jack chez lui. S'assurant qu'il était en sécurité, ils se séparèrent, souhaitant que la nuit lui soit de bons conseils.

 _ **Le lendemain, bureau du Général :**_

C'est un Jack terriblement fatigué qui se présenta à la porte du bureau de Hammond. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, ses pensées se succédant sans cesse. Son attitude était inacceptable et il allait devoir vivre avec.

— Entrez, Colonel.

— Merci, Monsieur, répondit Jack.

— Prenez un siège. Vous avez fait preuve d'un manque total de professionnalisme. Colonel O'Neill, le conflit, livré aux yeux de tous, entre le major et vous va au-delà de ce que je peux accepter ici, dans ma base, cria le Général.

— Je suis impardonnable, Monsieur, s'excusa le militaire

— J'irai droit au but, Colonel. Vous devez tout me dire, exigea Hammond.

 _Avec une pudeur amicale, George osa la question_ :

— Que représente le Major Carter pour vous ?

— Tout, absolument tout, Monsieur.

 _Et avec une facilité étonnante, Jack se libéra._

— Je n'ai pas voulu tout ça. J'ai lutté, lutté encore pour ne pas me laisser enivrer par Carter. Mes sentiments m'ont insidieusement envahi jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir m'en détourner. J'ai perdu le contrôle. Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où mon regard, puis ensuite le sien nous ont trahis. Combien de fois j'ai dû essayer de tout oublier, comme des dizaines et des dizaines de chagrins d'amour à surmonter. Je me haïssais de lui faire autant de mal. Mon cœur voulait arrêter de combattre, mais le sien était plus valeureux. Puis Pete est apparu et ma douleur s'est muée en un bref soulagement. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Elle s'éloignait et pendant un moment j'ai cru que l'oublier serait plus facile. J'ai cependant vite compris que je perdais ma petite merveille blonde... mon petit joyau de scientifique…

— Jack, vous vous êtes mis dans de sales draps.

— Oui, je suis si désolé, Monsieur.

— Votre attitude, aussi détestable soit-elle, était malheureusement inévitable. Votre dévouement, à tous les deux pour le SGC, a au fil du temps, blessé deux cœurs.

 _Jack silencieux, tête basse, ne pouvait qu'acquiescer à l'évidence.  
_  
— Je dois exiger une suspension pour vous deux, informa Hammond.

— Carter aussi ? interrogea Jack, sans prendre la peine de se défendre lui-même.

— Oui, Colonel. Même si, incontestablement, ses propos envers vous étaient mérités, elle a manqué de respect à un supérieur hiérarchique, et ce, devant témoins. Trois jours pour vous, cinq pour le Major Carter. Je veillerai à ce que vous gardiez votre solde.

— Merci, Monsieur, répondit avec soulagement Jack.

— Vous savez que ce n'est rien à côté de ce qui vous attend ? Parlez-lui et trouvez une solution légale à cette situation, sans quoi je devrais prendre des dispositions peu envieuses, pour personne...

— J'espère être à la hauteur, mon Général, dit Jack.

— Fiston ?

— George? osa Jack.

— Évitez Jacob quelque temps. Je l'ai trouvé beaucoup trop silencieux hier soir, si vous voulez mon avis.

— Noté, Monsieur.

— Sortez maintenant, Colonel O'Neill.

 _Ce fut autour de Sam d'apprendre du Général sa punition. Elle l'acceptait sans broncher également, sensible à sa clémence. Elle avait risqué le blâme dans son dossier et peut-être la cour martiale. Comme Jack précédemment, Sam énuméra à Hammond et avec des mots tendres, toutes les raisons qui font de Jack l'homme qu'elle aime passionnément. Elle avait toutefois convenu qu'un changement devait s'opérer. Sous couvert du vocable militaire, ils avaient conclu qu'un retour au SGC ne se ferait que s'ils réglaient leur problème. « Comment pouvait-on parler d'amour de manière si protocolaire d'ailleurs ? » Un sourire s'échappa de son visage. Malgré la colère et la honte de s'être donnée en spectacle, le point de non-retour était arrivé et l'apaisement s'emparait peu à peu d'elle… Une discussion, LA discussion semblait enfin se profiler… Cependant, elle n'allait toutefois pas lui faciliter la tâche... Le premier pas, elle savait faire. Lui non. Elle décida donc d'attendre qu'il se manifeste_ …

 _Deux jours… Deux interminables jours où seul son égo l'empêcha de le contacter... Puis enfin un appel._

 **Chez Sam :**

— Allô ?

— Euh… Carter, c'est vous ? dit-il d'une voix rapide et hésitante.

— Oui, Monsieur, s'amusa Sam.

— Ça va ? Vous êtes où ?

 _Visiblement, Jack était très mal à l'aise._

— Vous appelez sur mon téléphone fixe, Colonel, chez moi, donc… répondit Sam, en riant un peu plus

— Carter ?

— Monsieur ?

— J'ai été ridicule, avoua Jack.

— Le terme est un peu léger, Monsieur.

— Stupide alors ? enchaîna Jack.

— Pas suffisant, essayez encore.

— Crétin, jaloux, j'imagine ?

— Certainement.

 _Enfin, il l'avait dit_ , « _Jaloux », oui_ !

— Je ne comprends pas comment nous en sommes arrivés là, lança Sam, oubliant toutes formes de politesse militaire.

— Vous pensez qu'on pourrait parler de cette situation qui n'a que trop duré, juste tous les deux, Carter ? dit Jack, hésitant.

— Vous n'avez pas aimé nos dernières joutes verbales en public ? Mon père n'était pas ravi que l'on se soit donné en spectacle… dit-elle, tristement.

— Hammond m'a suspendu trois jours.

— Justifié

— Oui. Alors ?

— Alors, quoi ?

— Voudriez-vous dîner avec moi ?

— Est-ce une ruse pour ensuite jeter mon corps dans le Colorado ? Les soupçons seront désormais vite dirigés contre vous, mon Colonel.

— Vous riez de moi, Carter.

 _Sam cherchait à détendre l'atmosphère. Qu'il comprenne qu'elle était également prête à cette discussion. Elle n'était plus fâchée. Elle devait s'excuser à son tour et se libérer de toutes ses frustrations_ _passées._

— Non.

— J'en suis certain, je vous connais tant… dit Jack, un poil charmeur.

— Un peu alors.

 _Sam entendit Jack rire plus bruyamment._

— Êtes-vous disponible, là, maintenant, Carter ?

— Oui, Monsieur. Pas besoin d'une tenue militaire de combat alors ? insista Sam.

— Drapeau blanc, Carter ! Votre jolie veste en cuir sera parfaite, osa Jack.

— Je vous attends, dit une Sam rêveuse.

 _À plusieurs kilomètres de distance, Sam et Jack soupirèrent en souriant._

 _Même s'ils restaient encore marqués par la violence de leur dispute, tourner la page devenait le seul moyen d'avancer et de pardonner._

 **Chez Sam une vingtaine de minutes plus tard  
**  
 _Face à face, embarrassés, leurs regards se voulaient fuyants, maladroits. Jack se tenait depuis quelques minutes dans l'entrée de chez Sam, mais aucun des deux n'osait rompre ce silence oppressant._

 _Sam sentit que c'était à elle de débloquer la situation. Sept ans de paroles silencieuses avec pour seuls écarts un léger flirt, des regards appuyés et quelques effleurements, ne pouvaient pas se libérer en une minute._

 _Fixant Jack, elle s'avança et mit son doigt devant sa bouche en un sensuel « chut » puis se lova tendrement contre le corps de son colonel. Elle avait pris sa décision et sa douce approche allait effacer tout doute._

 _Il comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle cherchait à faire : se charger d'énergie rassurante grâce à leurs deux corps. Elle et lui avaient toujours fait ça. Le langage corporel communiquait_ _la p_ _arole interdite. Le toucher remplaçait les mots. Le regard lançait des "Je t'aime"_

 _\- Je m'excuse Sam_

 _Avec douceur, et sans jamais la quitter des yeux, Jack entoura le visage de Sam de ses mains réconfortantes et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes._

 _Un moment de paix avant une discussion qui allait changer leur vie._

 **FIN**


End file.
